


Wilby the Friendly Ghost (hunter)

by SleepyandStupidinc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Poggers ghosts, Sleepy Bois Inc-centric, Technically speaking just Wilbur is a ghost hunter but there are no tags for that so :), also im scared of asking for help so no beta from that too, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyandStupidinc/pseuds/SleepyandStupidinc
Summary: Wilbur Soot is a skeptic, always has been. However when he has to write an article on the supernatural will that change? Or will he keep on denying what has always been true?
Relationships: :) - Relationship, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Wilbur Soot, nothing here is romantic - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Wilby the Friendly Ghost (hunter)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you're all having a lovely day. I decided to write some ghost hunting stuff because why not? 
> 
> Cw:  
> none (please let me know if there are any)
> 
> TW:  
> Also none (but if I'm wrong on that please let me know!

It’s late at night, and Wilbur can’t sleep, he has been having trouble with that lately. Maybe it’s the stress of working forty hours a week, or maybe it’s the fact he hasn’t had a solid idea for an article in two weeks. No matter how long he sat staring at his computer screen nothing would come to mind. To sum it up, Writer’s Block is a bitch and it’s also detrimental when your job is to write things. Wilbur often thinks that he should have majored in History instead of English, maybe then his parents wouldn’t be disappointed in his life choices. Either way the ideas just aren’t flowing, and his job is frustrating and stressful as it is. 

Wilbur rolls over in bed, he puts on his glasses and reaches for his phone. Checking the date, it’s October 1st, spooky month. He groans, of course now he’ll have to do something Halloween themed for their readers. Speaking of readers’, how many of them had tweeted him this week? He gets that he is one of the only four people working at an incredibly popular newspaper, but that doesn’t mean he wants it to affect his twitter account! All the tweets seemed to express the same concerns, where is Wilbur Soot? Why hasn’t he been writing articles? It was stressful having so many people know his name, especially considering he had never really had very many friends before the newspaper blew up. Now suddenly everyone wanted to hang out with him and talk with him. Even his..his family. They had always been dismissive of his job, never really approving of it. Hell, they had actively been telling him that this was a shit decision for the two years he had been working at the newspaper! Now that he suddenly was thrust into fame, they wanted him over for dinner again. Wilbur had very kindly told them to fuck off, but they were still trying to reach out.

It suddenly dawns on the twenty three year old that something felt...off. Something about his apartment seemed emptier than usual...the barren walls seemed to stretch for miles. Wilbur sits up and finds that he isn’t actually in his apartment. What he had originally had taken to be his bed was just grass, and the bedside table a tree stump. Had he passed out somewhere? 

Wilbur suddenly finds himself in front of a barn. (What? When had he…?) Something seems to call to him from inside and he pushes the door open. The barn is empty, a blank space filled with nothing but endless white. “Hello?” He calls unsteadily ,”Is there anyone there?” Wilbur isn’t sure why he calls out, but it feels practiced, familiar, like..he’s done this before. 

Suddenly he’s walking through a house with a camera, he trudges through the house, opening doors and checking them at random. “Mary! Mary Willams!” (who’s Mary?) he calls as he opens up the door to the basement. He doesn’t bother with turning the light on. In the basement there are a few shelving units and a closet. As he’s approaching the closet, it bangs open and a box falls out. Wilbur opens it and finds a Ouija board, nice. He’s never really used one of these but he figures that the ghost will know what to do (Ghost? What ghost?).

“Are you here tonight Mary Willaims?” No response. “How old are you?” Again nothing. Frustrated, Wil turns around to find a shadowed figure. It takes no hesitance in rushing towards him. 

He jolts awake in a cold sweat, what the hell was that? He looks around the room and finds himself in his bland looking apartment. Oh, must have been a weird dream. Wilbur pulls himself out of bed and gets ready for work. Phil wanted to meet today to discuss some Halloween ideas for future articles. Wil had no clue what exactly he was going to be writing about, maybe some tacky bones? A skeleton in the proverbial closet? He chuckles aloud at that, October has always been his least favourite month. Always filled with morons who believed in shit like ghosts and monsters. Most of their readers had been practically begging for an article on spooky stuff, not like they’d ever get it but-

“THAT’S IT!” Wilbur suddenly shouted ,”Ghosts! I could write about Ghosts!” After weeks of nothing he finally had a solid idea. Forgetting to eat breakfast, Wilbur puts on his shoes and rushes out the door. He might regret leaving his apartment in such a way later, but for now he has to get to work!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ghosts?” Phil asks him incredulously. Wilbur nods enthusiastically.

“Think about it Phil! Our readers have been dying for something spooky and this is just it!” The brunette is filled with visible excitement as he tells Phil his plan. 

“That’s great and all Wil, but what about ghosts? We can’t very well write ghost stories! Who would even read it?” Phil brings up a good point and Wilbur knows it, but he also knows that he can make it interesting. 

“Please Phil? I know I can make it good! You just have to give me a chance!” He is practically begging at this point, but what else can he do?

“But-” The voice of his boss is cut off as someone barges into the room.

“SUP BITCHES!” Their layout artist, Tommy, yells at the top of his lungs.

“Tommy!” Phil scolds, “We’re having a private meeting! Also this place is full right now! You’re going to get us evicted!” The blonde seems undeterred as he sets some papers down on Phil’s desk.

“Yeah, yeah. Sure thing Dad.” Tommy mocks, “What were you guys even talking about anyways?” The youngest sits down on the wood much to the behest of Phil, who has already told him off for it several times.

“Wilbur was trying to convince Phil to let him do an article about ghosts.” Techno chimes in from the doorway. Everyone jumps, because Technoblade did this thing where he just kind of...appeared? No one could really explain it, but he would just show up out of nowhere randomly. 

“Yes but as I was explaining to Wilbur,” Phil points at him for emphasis, “There’s no way we can just put ghost stories in the paper, no one takes us seriously as it is, and this will not help our case.” There is a sudden silence in the room and Wilbur fears that this discussion is over.

“What about ghost hunting?” The blonde gremlin on Phil’s desk suddenly pipes up, “People love shit like Buzzfeed unsolved, so what if we did an article about a haunted house?” 

“...I guess we could try that?” Phil says. “But there is no way in hell I’m stepping in any haunted houses.”  
“Since I’m writing the article, I can do it!” Wilbur excitedly states. “I just have to find a location and some supplies!” Everyone in the room seems satisfied with that.

“Where the hell are you going to even find that stuff?” The entire room falls silent at that, the stuff needed for ghost hunting aren’t exactly mainstream products.

“I have some.” Technoblade says without hesitation. “It’s in my car.” No one questions this because the pink haired editor has been known to have a lot of strange hobbies outside of work. He then promptly disappears, another strange thing he is known for doing. Tommy flips Wilbur off before exiting, it had practically become a habit at this point for Wilbur to return the gesture.

“Alright Wil, looks like you’ve got a story. Get to work.” Philza minecraft says as he turns to the disorganized stack of papers that have been left on his desk. Wilbur exits the room and promptly logs onto google. There has to be at least one haunted house in his area. After scrolling for about ten minutes he finds an interesting one.

“A haunted church huh?” This idea is perfect and Wilbur can’t help but contact the owner telling him that he is interested in checking out the place. They arrange for him to look at it on Saturday, and with that Wilbur feels a sense of content. 

What could possibly go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that! I am going to try to update this weekly, but who knows if I'll be able to actually do that or not.


End file.
